Write to the Letter
by kkuldawn
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sebuah kisah klasik tentang Chansoo, Hanya Chansoo, dan selalu Chansoo. Diawali oleh kisah yang manis dan berakhir manis. hah, ini aneh aku tahu itu. SongFict! Chansoo! GS!Kyungsoo. Open-Ended story.
1. Write to the Letter for You

Tittle: Write to the Letter

Writer: OShendyF

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo, Other

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast belong to GOD. Storyline is mine.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fluffy(maybe)

Warning: SongFict! As like as tittle. CY's song on SC. OneShot!

.

Don't Like, just Don't Read

Pagiarism is not my style.

.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

.

저 별을 가져다 너의 두 눈에 선물하고 싶어, 내 모든 걸 다 담아서 전해주고파

(I want to take the stars and give them to your eyes, put my everything into them and give them to you.)

.

"Chan Oppa..."

"Hmm" sahut seorang pria tampan yang kini sedang berdiri dibelakang seorang gadis mungil, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bintang itu indah sekali ya," jawab sang gadis mungil, menunjuk salah satu bintang yang ada dilangit malam itu. Mereka sedang berdiri di balkon kamar Kyungsoo, si gadis mungil.

"Tak lebih indah dari dirimu," sahut Chanyeol. Oh, Kyungsoo itu keindahan dunia.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, keindahan bintang itu tak bisa kulihat setiap saat. Hanya di saat tertentu, hanya saat malam tiba. Itu pun jika langit sedang bersahabat untuk memperlihatkan keindahan bintang - bintang itu." Jawab Kyungsoo, tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Hanya melihat keindahan bitang.

"Aku jadi ingin meraih dan memiliki salah satu bintang itu,"

"Memberikan segala yang aku miliki pada bintang itu. Kemudian memberikan bintang itu padamu."

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, menghadap Chanyeol. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, "Karena aku milikmu, Sooie."

"Aku juga milikmu, Oppa."

.

Sometimes I cry 널 잃을까

(Sometimes I cry, thinking I might lose you.)

.

"Sooie..."

"Hmmm, ada apa Oppa?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendapatkan berita dari pemilik yayasan tadi,"

"Berita apa, Oppa?" Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Oppa, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk pertukaran pelajar di Amerika. Oppa akan pergi selama tiga tahun." Jawab Chanyeol, sambil menundukan kepalannya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus, lalu apa masalahnya, Oppa?" Jawab Kyungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Akhirnya, keinginan Kekasihnya itu terkabul juga. Bersekolah ke Amerika.

"Oppa, ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita Sooie. Oppa tak ingin kau merasa kesepian saat Oppa pergi. Jadi, carilah kekasih lain. Yang bisa menemanimu Oppa tak ingin kau-"

"Itu tak perlu Oppa. Sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo akan menunggu Oppa. Oppa percaya pada Kyungsoo kan?" Potong Kyungsoo. Menurutnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol itu tak perlu. Ia akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai kapanpun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalannya, ia menangis. Ia yakin ia bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo, demi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, tidak. Ia tak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah terisak dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Tak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis, Kyungsoo bangkit. Lalu memeluk kepala sang kekasih. Dan Chanyeol memabalas memeluk pinggangnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo. Menangis terisak dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Sooie," dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tahu hal itu. Karena ia juga percaya pada Chanyeol.

.

Sometimes I feel 내 품에 잠들어 있는 너

(Sometimes I feel you asleep in my arms.)

.

Chanyeol terus bergerak gelisah di ruang tamu apartementnya dan Kyungsoo, Ia menghawatirkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang sudah jam setengah enam sore, seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah pulang sekolah. Dan yang membuatnya semaking uring - uringan adalah sekarang hujan.

Yah biasanya, Chanyeol akan menjemput Kyungsoo ke Sekolahnya. Tapi hari ini ia tak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo karena mobilnya sedang masuk garasi reparasi mobil untuk ganti oli.

Biasanya jika tidak dijemput Chanyeol, Kyungsoo akan menumpang mobil salah satu temannya yang juga satu gedung apartement dengan mereka. Oh Sehun, senior Kyungsoo di Sekolahnya. Gyoseong High School.

Tapi masalahnya, Sehun sudah pulang dan dia tidak bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol bertanya, katanya Kyungsoo mau pergi ke toko buku dulu bersama teman sekelasnya, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Luhan. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu Kyungsoo pulang, oh ponsel Kyungsoo tak bisa dihubungi.

.

"A..Aku pulang."

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Sooie, eh kau kehujanan? Ya ampun ayo cepat masuk!" Serbu Chanyeol saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup.

"Bukalah bajumu Sooie, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu untuk kau mandi."

"Hmmm," Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman. Tubuhnya sangat kedinginan, ia alergi pada hawa dingin.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, kau mandilah. Oppa akan menyiapkan sup dan coklat panas untukmu." Heboh Chanyeol sambil mendorong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. Inilah yang Chanyeol takutan, Kyungsoo kehujanan. Sudah cukup sekali ia melihat Kyungsoo harus rawat inap di Rumah Sakit karena kehujanan tiga bulan yang lalu karena menunggunya pulang Kuliah di depan gedung apartement, ia kehujanan hampir satu jam lebih.

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu, Kyungsoo sekarang sudah selesai mandi begitupun dengan sup dan coklat panas yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memakan supnya di pangkuan Chanyeol dan disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu terlalu overprotective terhadapnya, sampai sampai menyuapinya. Tapi tak masalah Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Ini suapan terakhir, buka mulutmu Sooie... aaa.." instruksi Chanyeol, memberikan suapan sup yang terakhir. "Ini, minumlah coklat emm hangatmu,"

Kyungsoo langsung meminum coklat hangat itu, dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol saat coklat hangatnya telah habis. "Oppa, kepala Sooie sakit," oh tidak, Kyungsoo merengek itu tandanya keadaan Kyungsoo benar - benar tidak baik dan merasa sangat kesakitan. Berapa lama Kyungsoo kehujanan sebenarnya?

"Kyungsoo mau minum obat? Atau Oppa telfon dokter saja ya,"

"Jangan, Sooie tidak mau dokter. Sooie mau Oppa saja." Jawab Kyungsoo, ia semakin melesakkan kepalannya ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita pindah ke kamar ya. Kita berbaring, ya." Kyungsoo haanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala menuju kamar tidur mereka, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menidurkan Kyungsoo lebih dulu, saat dia baru berbaring. Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Chanyeol selalu suka Kyungsoo yang tertidur dalam dekapannya saat sakit, namun Chanyeol lebih suka saat Kyungsoo tidak sakit.

.

I promise you 첫눈이 오는 날에. I promise you 너와 함께, 두 손을 마주잡고 그날을 거닐며 외쳐

(I promise you, on the day the first snow falls. I promise you together with you, we'll hold each other's hands and wander through the day.)

.

Kyungsoo sedang bercermin siang ini, ia akan pergi ke Namsan Tower bersama Chanyeol. Hari mulai dingin karena akan segera memasuki musim salju, cuaca tidak bersahabat memang. Tapi apa yang bisa menghalangi niatan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo sudah siap saatnya dia pergi, Chanyeol sudah pergi duluan tadi. Katanya ada janji dengan dosennya, mengurus beasiswa pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika. Karena akhir Januari nanti Chanyeol akan berangkat ke Amerika.

.

Saat sampai di lantai satu Namsan Tower, Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang datang dari arah belakang. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan kekanakan Chanyeol. Begitu membalikan badannya Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang mengecup singkat bibirnya, gantian kali ini Chanyeol yang terkikik melihat Kyungsoo yang memperihatkan ekspresi Doe Eyes-nya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya menuju lift, dia ingin memasang gembok cinta miliknya dan Kyungsoo di lantai atas.

Sesampainya di lantai atas Chanyeol segera memasang gembok cinta miliknya dan Kyungsoo yang sudah ia siapkan semalam, ia ukir sendiri gembok itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Setelah selesai memasang gembok itu, Chanyeol memberikan kuncinya pada Kyungsoo, siap untuk dilemparkan. Sebagai tanda bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi dan tali penghubung yang tak akan terlepas satu dengan yang lainnya, sama seperti gembok yang telah dipasang oleh Chanyeol dan dibuang kuncinya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sooie Oppa ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Apa itu Oppa?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

Chanyeoll mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jacket yang kenakan sore itu, sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam. "Oppa ingin mengikatmu, bolehkan?"

"Untuk apa Oppa mengikat Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja untuk menandai bahwa Do Kyungsoo hanya milik Park Chanyeol, dan tak ada yang boleh membantah itu. Karena Oppa tak ingin kau direbut oleh orang lain selama Oppa pergi ke negeri seberang. Oppa ingin kau tetap menjadi milik Oppa sampai Oppa kembali nanti, kau mau kan Sooie?" Ekspresi Kyungsoo sangat tidak terbaca, perasaanya sedang campur aduk. Hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol was-was. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menolaknya? Kyungsoo itu masih di tingkat akhir SHS. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana kalau-

"Aku mau. Apapun itu asalkan Kyungsoo terus bersama dengan Chanyeol Oppa Kyungsoo mau, karena Do Kyungsoo hanya milik Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol hanya milik Do Kyungsoo. Iya, kan?" Jawaban Kyungsoo menghentikan seluruh pemikiran negative Chanyeol, ia masih linglung. Saat otaknya selesai memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan segera memasangkan cincin yang berada didalam kotak beludru tadi ke jari manis tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Sooie, Oppa berjanji akan kita akan mengadakan pertunangan secepatnya. Oppa juga berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskan Sooie, Oppa takakan pernah melepas tangan Sooie. Mari kita hadapi hari demi hari bersama Sooie, bersama selamanya." Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, salju pertama turun. Katanya sebuah janji yang diucapkan pada hari salju pertama turun adalah janji seumur hidup, maka dari itu Chanyeol tidwk akan melanggarnya. Lagipula ia tidak ada niatan untuk melanggarnya, betapa indahnya hari ini.

.

I love you 잡은 두 손은 흐르는 세월 모르길

(I'll yell that I love you, I hope our linked hands will be unaware of the passing time.)

.

3 years later

Hari ini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan - jalan sendiri di taman dekat Namsan Tower, mengisi waktunya yang luang.

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi, sudah tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali dia kemari. Dulu dia kemari bersama kekasihnya, tapi sekarang kekasihnya sedang berada di negeri seberang. Menuntut ilmu untuk bekalnya saat pulang nanti.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah bangunan Namsan Tower, ia penasaran ingin melihat gembok yang tiga tahun lalu ia pasang bersama kekasihnnya.

Saat sampai di lantai atas, Kyungsoo melihat banyak sekali pasangan yang tengah masang gembok mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan kearah pagar dekat salah satu kursi disana, tempat sang kekasih memasang gembok milik mereka sendiri. Oh, Kyungsoo menemukannya diantara tumpukan gembok lainnya. Rasanya tiga tahun lalu gembok miliknya masih terlihat jrlas bahkan dari jauh, tapi sekarang ia harus mencarinya dulu. Tidak sulit karena kekasihnya memasang gembok berwarna putih dan cukup besar.

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo**

 **2712 Always Fallin' with Heart**

 **ChanSoo Couple**

 **Yeolie and Sooie**

 **24-12-'12**

 **.**

Sekarang tanggal berapa ya? Oh sekarang juga tanggal 24 bukan? Berarti ini sudah tiga tahun, itu berarti sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan pulang bukan? Hah, Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan pulang, berarti sebentar lagi Kyungsoo juga akan segera menikah.

Itu janji Chanyeol, dia bilang begitu pulang dia akan langsung melamar Kyungsoo dan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai Istri secepatnya.

Terlalu serius memperhatikan gemboknya dengan Chanyeol, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Aroma parfume ini, mint dan cytrus. "Aku merindukanmu, Sooie..." Kyungsoo tersentak, suara ini...

"Chanyeol Oppa?" Tebak Kyungsoo agak ragu, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol pulang bulang Januari nanti? Tubuh Kyungsoo dibalikan oleh seseorang yang tadi memeluknya dari belakang. Dan orang itu benar - benar Chanyeol. Begitu bahagiannya Kyungsoo hingga ia langsung melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol, ia menangis. Ia bahagia, sangat. "Bu..bukankah Oppa seharusnya pulang bulan depan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oppa sudah diwisuda beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah itu langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Seoul. Tapi tiket ke Seoul sudah habis untuk tanggal 20 sampai 22 jadi aku baru pulang sekarang maaf ya. Kau pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama untukku" jawab Chanyeol, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Dan Kyungsoo rasa penantian Kyungsoo tidak sia-sia."

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mendapat gelar master sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan bangga. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol ke Amerika untuk meneruskan S2-nya, tapi dia mendapat gelar master karena kepiawaiannya dalam hal musik, jurusan yang dia ambil.

"Benarkah? Wah kekasihku ini hebat sekali," ucap Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol kembali. Betapa rindunya ia pada kekasihnya ini.

"Semuanya! Aku ingin meminta perhatian kalian sebentar," ucap Chanyeol lantang. Menarik atensi semua orang untuk memperhatikannya dan Kyungsoo "Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah kediapan mata. Tentu saja Kyungsoo heran.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol dan gadis cantik dihadapanku ini adalah Do Kyungsoo, dia Kekasihku. Dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah tiga tahun." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. Kemuadian mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku meninggalkannya di Korea sendirian untuk pergi menuntut ilmu di Amerika sana, dan dia masih setia menungguku sampai saat ini. Terima kasih, Sooie" ucap Chanyeol,

"Dan untuk membalas segala penantiannya selama ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disamping kekasihku ini," semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut menyoraki mereka, betapa romantisnya pasangan itu. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan Kyungsoo,

"Aku harap tautan tangan kami takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu, begitu pula dengan hubungan kami ini." Ujar Chanyeol, mengangkat tinggi tinggi tautan tangannya dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu aku ini bukan lelaki yang sempurna, bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi menurutku, aku bisa jadi lebih dari sekadae sempurna ketika bersama denganmu. Do Kyungsoo, would you be mine?" Chanyeol mengankat sebuah kotak cincin yang telah dibuka, cincinnya sederhana namun tetap indah dan elegan.

Semua orang di tempat itu hanya bisa diam, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Yes, i would" jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang bahagia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Semua orang ikut berbahagia.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, Sooie. Aku mencintaimu." Sekali lagi salju pertama turun saat Chanyeol mengucapkan janjinya.

"DO KYUNGSOO, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU EVER KNOW! I LOVE YOU" Chanyeol berteriak sekeras mungkin, agar semua orang tahu. Bahwa Park Chanyeol mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" Dan semua orang juga harus tahu, bahwa Do Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol.

 **END**

 **A/N** : Aloha~

Nggak tahu juga sih mau ngomong apa. Tapi yang pasti, makasih loh buat yang masih sempet baca Fict ini. Jujur, aku aja aneh sendiri waktu baca ulang fict ini. Banyak kekurangan yang hilir mudik, bahasa yang aneh, kata kurang pas, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, yasudahlah.

Aku ingin sedikit curhat boleh ya. Jadi kalian yang menonton MAMA 2015 pasti tahu bahwa EXO mendapatkan 'Best Male Group', tapi kalian tahu tidak? Aku memperhatikan beberapa menit sebelum vote ditutup bahwa BigBang itu masih memimpin vote dengan 32,8% suara pada 'Best Male Group'. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya EXO yang memenangkan Trophy itu, tapi aku masih bisa menerimanya karena BB memenangkan 'Artist of The Year'. Lalu 'Best Dance Perfomace Male' pun entah bagaimana ceritanya jadi dimenangkan oleh SHINee, padahal yang aku tahu dipimpin oleh Bigbang dan diikuti oleh EXO di posisi kedua, dan Shinee cukup jauh dari posisi kedua saat itu. Tapi ya sudahlah apa yang bisa kulakukan? Oh jangan anggap ini sebuah hujatan untuk EXO apalagi SHINee, aku hanya menyampaikan keanehan yang aku rasakan. Aku tetap mendukung EXO, meskipun bukan seorang EXO-L sejati. Aku juga mendukung Shinee, meskipun bukan seorang Shawol. Aku ini seorang Classie yang terjebak dalam dunia EXO Fanfiction, uh sepertinya tidak seperti itu. Aku ini Multifandom, sepertinya. Ini hanya curahan hati seorang fans, jangan dianggap serius ya. Satu satunya orang yang aku benci hanyalah R. Bitchy Shah, kalian pasti tahu. Orang yang dengan percaya dirinya bilang bahwa dia diundang oleh memeber Bigbang untuk menonton MAMA dan konser MADE di Indo, padahal dia duduk di barisan paling belakang. Aku sangat membencinya.

Oh satu lagi, Fict yang satu ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Chanyeol yang 'Write to the Letter'. Saat pertama kali dengerin lagu itu, emosi aku sendiri terbawa di lagu itu. Ya meskipun cuma sekitar satu setengah menit lagunya. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol membuat lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan, seperti menuangkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

Saat ia jatuh hati, saat sedih, bahkan sampai perasaan sayang untuk seorang kekasih benar benar tersampaikan. Kalian bisa mendengarkannya sendiri dan membuktikannya.

Hah sudahlah aku terlalu banyak bicara hal tidak perlu dan sok tahu, aku tahu itu.

Akhir kata aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua, terima kasih banyak!

.

정말 사랑합니다 여러분들

.

 **Let's be a friend! Contact me on**

Ig: Shendyxxvi

Line ID: OShendyF

SoundCloud: OShen_f

.

 **THANK YOU!**

.

 **On Rainy Day, 7 Dec 2015**


	2. Sequel: Nobody but You

Tittle: Nobody but You

Writer: OShendyF

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo, Other.

Genre: Drama & Romace

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast belong to GOD. Story line is mine.

Warning: GS!Kyungsoo, Typo, and manymore.

# **BGM** : Lim Kim ft. Verbal Jint - Stay Ever | Younha - Hastag | Bastarz (Block B unit) - Nobody but You | Winner - Missing you, cover | Jay Park ft. Loco and Gray - My Last ( **Just hear 2 song, and you never got the felling. Ha ha ha** )

.

Don't Like, just Don't Read

Pagiarism is not my style.

.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

.

Love is only a word if i ain't got you, baby girl.

 **Winner** \- **Missing You** (cover from **2NE1** )

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Chanyeol saat baru sampai di rumahnya dan Kyungsoo. Well, mereka sekarang sudah menikah. 5 bulan yang lalu Chanyeol menikahi Kyungsoo, tepatnya tanggal 31 Desember. Seminggu setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memperistri Kyungsoo.

Dan satu lagi yang harus kalian tahu, Kyungsoo hamil. Beruntunglah Kyungsoo sudah lulus dan diwisuda, ia jadi tak perlu memikirkan apapun. Dan Chanyeol terlalu overexited akan kedatangan sang jagoan kecil yang sudah berusia empat bulan dalam kandungan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu sering pulang cepat akhir-akhir ini.

"Berisik Park Chanyeol! Istrimu ada di dapur bersama ibu!" Jawab ibu Chanyeol tak kalah nyaring dari teriakan sang anak. Akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah kearah dapur, dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah mencoba memebantu ibunya membuat sesuatu. Entahlah apa itu.

"Hai sayang! Hai baby!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium bibir istrinya dan juga perut buncit Kyungsoo. "Hai, Oppa!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat ibunya yang kerepotan sendiri. "Membuat sup krim untuk istrimu, bawa Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo kelelahan ya," jawab Ibu Chanyeol tanpa mengentikan kegiatannya.

"Eomma, tapi Kyungsoo mau membantu boleh ya..." rengek Kyungsoo yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia ingin membantu membuat sup krim itu. "Tidak usah, Kyungsoo. Biar Eomma saja ya," dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah, ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur sekarang.

"Eumm... kamu kenapa Sooie? Mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo mengucak matanya pelan dan sedikit menguap, ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo untuk tidur siang semenjak hamil. "Neee..." jawab Kyungsoo, matanya sudah sangat berat dan hanya terbuka setengah.

"Oppa gendong kamu ke kamar ya?" Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal Style menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Saat ia menidurkan Kyungsoo diranjang mereka, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Padahal jarak antara dapur dan kamar mereka hanya sekitar sepuluh langkah, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah sangat mengantuk.

.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidur, Chanyeol?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol pada sang anak yang tengah membantunya memotong daging ayam untuk sup krim Kyungsoo nanti. "Sudah, Eomma. Aku mau membantu Eomma boleh kan?"

"Tentu boleh, Chan."

"Tapi kenapa Eomma tiba-tiba ingin membuat sup krim?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tadi Kyungsoo bilang ingin makan sup krim buatan Eomma-nya, tapi ibu Kyungsoo sekarang sedang ada di Paris. Jadi, Eomma saja yang buatkan sup krim ini untuk Kyungsoo," dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chan, nanti setelah selesai memotong ayam. Tolong potong dadu dua pack keju itu ya, setelahnya tolong buatkan roti kering untuk pelengkap sup krim ini." Chanyeol uang sudah selesai memotong daging akhirnya berpindah untuk memotong keju, Kyungsoo memang sangat suka keju. Setelah selesai memotong keju Chanyeol mengambil sebuah roti panjang khas paris dan memotongnya menjadi lebih kecil, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam wadah dan dipanggang didalam oven.

Selama menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, Chanyeol selalu memasak saat di apartement. Karena ia tak ingin kalah dari kekasih mungilnya itu, jadi ia berusaha belajar memasak dari ibunya.

Tak tersa sudah sekitar satu jam setengah Chanyeol dan ibunya memasak bersama untuk makan malam. "Eomma, apa Appa dan Yoora Noona akan datang makan malam di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tadi Eomma sudah menghubungi Appa dan Yoora agar makan malam dirumahmu. Yoora juga katanya merindukan Kyungsoo, jadi ia mau berkunjung."Jawab ibu Chanyeol.

"Chan, bangunkan Kyungsoo ini sudah sore. Suruh dia berendam." Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya menuju kamarnya, ia akan membangunkan Kyungsoo.

.

"Sooie, sayang ayo bangun ini sudah sore." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo yang semenjak hamil jadi susah dibangunkan.

"Hmmhhh..." dan hanya itu jawaban Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti kucing yang diganggu tidurnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia sangat gemas pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu sudah berumur 22 tapi masih bersikap seperti berumur 12.

"Sayang bangun, ayo nanti kita berendam bersama ya." Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka sedikit matanya, "Gendong," ucap Kyungsoo yang tengah merentangkan tangannya yang pendek kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi, kebetulan ia belum mandi jadi mandi bersama saja.

.

Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang ada didalam bathub, berendam bersama. Dan disaat-saat seperti inilah Chanyeol selalu teringat dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, saat itu...

.

 **Flashback**

.

Sore ini Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjing Golden Red River kesayangannya, berjalan di taman kota sore hari bersama sahabatnya ini memang ide yang bagus. Sekarang sudah sekitar jam empat sore, rencananya Chanyeol akan pergi ke super market dulu membeli belanja bulanan untuk apartemennya baru setelah itu pulang.

Namun saat di super market Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis mungil tengah berusaha mengambil kotak susu pertumbuhan dirak paling atas, bahkan tangan gadis mungil itu tak mencapai rak dibawah susu pertumbuhan yang mau diambilnya. Dengan niat baik Chanyeol mencoba mengambilkan susu pertumbuhan yang ingin diambil gadis mungil itu, gadis itu kemudian berbalik saat tangannya sudah memegang kotak susu pertumbuhannya.

Gadis itu bahkan harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol, namun yang dilihatnya hanya jakun dan dagu Chanyeol. Tinggi badan gadis mungil itu hanya mencapai dada Chanyeol.

"Te...Terimakasih tuan, maaf sudah merepotkan anda." Oh saat Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya wajahnya sediki merona, gadis ini imut sekali. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah wajah gadis itu juga merona, mungkin karena jarak antara wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih mundur sedikit, kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Suasannya entah kenapa menjadi sangat canggung.

"Tak perlu memanggilku tuan, panggil Chanyeol saja nona... Do Kyungsoo" sahut Chanyeol setelah berhasil membaca name tag di baju seragam JHS yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, si gadis imut.

"Sepertinya tidak sopan jika memanggil anda langsung dengan nama, sepertinya anda lebih tua dari saya?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan intonasi sedikit bertanya dibagian akhir.

"Kalau begitu panggil saja Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa. Aku semester satu Seoul University. Dan jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku, rasanya aku jadi sudah sangat tua jika kau bicara formal padaku." Dari pertama melihat Chanyeol Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu seorang pria dengan sikap periang dan Easy Going, sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bersama? Aku sedikit kesepian karena anjingku tidak boleh masuk," dengan memasang wajah sedikit memelas Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ba...Baiklah O-Oppa," dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dengan lebar dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Semenjak saat itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sangat sering bertemu, bahkan mereka jadi sangat dekat sekarang. Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih Chanyeol saat masuk Senior High School, Chanyeol adalah kekasih pertama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang bukan yang pertama untuk Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo yang terakhir untuknya. Sampai suatu hari...

Saat itu Kyungsoo tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya, ia akan pergi ke mini market dekat apartemennya dan Chanyeol dulu sebelum pulang. Tadi Chanyeol menitip untu dibelikan ice cream pisang, dan Kyungsoo ingin membeli yoghurt pisang. Namun saat ia akan melewati sebuah gang sempit dekat mini market yang ia tuju, ia melihat siluet Chanyeol memasuki gang sempit itu bersama seorang gadis. Penasaran akhirnya Kyungsoo mengikuti siluet itu.

Dan saat ia sampai didepan gang tersebut yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis tinggi semampai dengan warna kulit sedikit kecoklatan, Kyungsoo tahu siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu Joy, salah satu teman Chanyeol di kampusnya. Gadis itu idola sekolah, dan mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi kekasih Joy saat masuk JHS, dan hubungan mereka berakhir saat masuk SHS. Yang Kyungsoo ketahui Joy adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol, dan kekasih yang paling Chanyeol sayangi.

Saat ciuman Chanyeol dan gadis itu terlepas, Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah menagis dan menahan isakannya. "Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol dengan lirih namun dapat terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Dan yang selanjutnya Kyungsoo lakukan adalah berlari menjauh, Chanyeol ingin mengejarnya namun gadis bernama Joy itu menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepas!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan menekan kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ayolah Chan, gadis itu tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan denganku. Akhirilah hubunganmu dengannya, lalu kembali padaku. Buaknkah kau masih mencintaiku?" Ucap Joy seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Chanyeol, dan beralih untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Lepaskan! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak mau kembali pada orang yang telah menghianatiku, apa itu kurang jelas?!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit membentak dan akhirnya ia mengejar Kyungsoo sambil mengira-ngira kemana gadis mungil itu pergi.

Dan saat sampai di halte bus Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Karena bahu gadis itu bergetar, lagipula telapak tangan Kyungsoo itu terlalu mungil bahkan untuk menangkup wajahnya sendiri yang memerah. Tak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis Chanyeolpun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Sooie kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Chanyeol lebut lalu ia berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di bangku halte. "Maafkan Oppa, ya. Tadi itu..."

"Tidak, Oppa. Kyungsoo tahu Oppa pasti masih mencintai gadis itu kan? Kembalilah padanya jika memang Oppa lebih bahagia bersamanya" potong Kyungsoo, matanya sembab tapi dia sudah berhenti menangis meskipun masih sesenggukan. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri kemudian merengkuh pundaknya dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Apalah artinya cinta tanpa adanya Do Kyungsoo disamping Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, lagi-lagi ia hanya melihat jakun dan dagu Chanyeol setidaknya tinggi badannya sekarang sudah sepundak Chanyeol.

"Sooie, sayang. Cinta itu hanya sebuah kata, dan kata itu baru akan berarti bila aku memilikimu. Dan cinta hanya sebuah kata biasa yang tidak spesial sekali bila aku tak bisa memilikimu, Sooie." Dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang hanyalah kembali menangis dipelukan Chanyeol, ia tak merasa sedih. Ini air mata kebahagiaan.

"Tak ada yang lain selain kamu, Sooie. Aku hanya ingin dirimu, hanya Do Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin Park Kyungsoo." Dan mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

"Chan? Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol ?!" Uh Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengentikan kegiatan mengenang masa lalunya. Kakak perempuannya sudah tiba, ia pasti mau menumpang mandi.

"Ada apa, Noona?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang, ia mulai beranjak dari bathub dan mulai membilas tubuhnya yang penuh dengan busa dari garam sabun. Bersama Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Capatlah, aku mau mandi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan didalam bersama Kyungsoo?!" Serang Yoora begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sebenarnya ada tiga kamar mandi di rumah Chanyeol. Satu dikamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, satu di dapur, dan satu lagi ada di salah satu kamar tamu tapi sepertinya kamar mandi kamar tamu dan dapur sedang dipakai.

"Tidak ada, hanya menyelam sembari meminum air." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia malah meminum air sabun."

.

 **END?!**

.

 **A/N** : Aloha~

Aku tahu kok kalo ini ngegantung, tapi apa daya otak ngestuck saat lagu 'Raise the Curtain' dari Epik High terputar dari handphone, dan malah nyanyi nggak jelas. Yah, begitulah.

Aku juga tahu ini aneh, nggak nyambung. Kalian begitu selesai baca pasti bakalan mikir gini 'ini fict macam apa? Kenapa malah dibaca?!' Tapi nggak apa-apa kali yah.

Aku sangat ingin balas review fict 'Write to the Letter', tapi aku nggak tau mau bales kaya gimana. Intinya makasih aja buat yang **review** , yang **follow** , yang **favorite** , yang **read** juga. Maaf nggak bisa dibilang satu-satu, meskipun cuma dikit.

 **AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA**

 **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!**

 **p.s** : intinya aku mau minta maaf karena dari awal sampai akhir fict bahkan a/n sangat absurd, aku tahu itu.

 **p.s.s** : kalau mood mungkin fict ini dilanjut, kalau tidak yah sudahlah. Yang penting jangan berharap terlalu banyak pada fict ini.

 **p.s.s.s** : terima kasih.

 **p.s.s.s.s** : jangan ikuti resep sup krim di atas, itu ngasal nanti kalau kalian keracunan siapa yang mau tanggung jawab coba.

 **p.s.s.s.s.s** : maaf, terlalu panjang.

.

 **The most nothing to do day, 29 Dec 2015**


	3. 2nd Sequel: Love Talk

Tittle: Love Talk

Writer: OShendyF

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo, Other. And a Dog.

Genre: General & Romace

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast belong to **GOD**. Story line is mine.

Warning: GS!Kyungsoo, Typo, and manymore.

# **BGM** : Kisum ft. Hwasa (MAMAMOO) - Love Talk | Bae Suzy, Byun Baekhyun - Dream | ft. Davichi - You Call it Romance | Turbo - Hide and Seek

.

Don't Like, just Don't Read

Pagiarism is not my style.

.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

.

Hey, I just wanna swim in your love.

 **Kisum** \- **Love Talk (** ft. **화사** **of MAMAMOO)**

.

2:10 PM

Itulah yang Kyungsoo lihat dari jam digital di atas TV diruang tengah rumahnya dan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar sangat bosan.

Chanyeol sedang pergi ke busan untuk pemotretan Album barunya, dan Chanyeol akan pergi selama seminggu. Dan ibu mertua serta kakak iparnya hanya datang saat jam tiga sore, itu masih lima puluh menit yang menurut Kyungsoo seperti lima jam.

Ia mengelus perut buncitnya, tentu saja ia kan sedang hamil. Ia lapar padahal tadi sudah makan siang, ia hanya ingin ngemil sebelum tidur siang. Sudah kebiasaan.

Ia membuka kulkas dan yang dilihatnya hanya yoghurt rasa berries mix dan pisang, susu hamil siap minum, beberapa buah, dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya. Akhirnya ia mengambil satu cup yoghurt pisang dan satu buah apel yang telah dipotong dadu. Menaruh piring berisi potongan apel kemudian menyiramnya dengan yoghurt pisang, rasanya memang agak aneh namun tetap segar karenya apel yang sedikit membeku serta rasa asam dari yoghurt itu sendiri.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa sangat kesepian dirumah, biasanya Chanyeol akan terus bercerita sepanjang hari. Dan sekarang rumahnya jadi sangat hening karena tak ada Chanyeol dirumah begitu juga Louis, anjing Golden red river miliknya dan Chanyeol. Anjingnya masih ada di pet shop sejak kemarin sepertinya ia harus mengambil Louis sekarang, kebetulan ia juga ingin makan Tteokppoki di gerai Bibi Go.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Oh! Ada telfon dari Chanyeol, tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya. Menyimpan Handphone miliknya keatas meja setelah mengaktifkan mode Loudspeaker.

"Yeobseyo?"

" _Halo, sayang. Kau sedang apa?_ "

"Aku sedang memakai hoodie milik Oppa."

" _Kenapa pakai miliku sayang? Punyamu kekecilan? Lagipula kau mau kemana?_ "

"Nee, Hoodie Kyungsoo kelecilan. Perut Kyungsoo terlalu buncit. Kyungsoo mau pergi ke pet shop mengambil Louis, sekalian mau beli Tteokppoki di gerai bibi Go."

" _Kau tidah boleh makan yang pedas, sayang. Beli beli Chapsaltteok saja._ "

"Tidak mau, Kyungsoo maunya Tteokppoki."

" _Ya sudah terserah kau saja, bilang pada bibi Go agar Tteokppoki jangan terlalu pedas. Saat mengambil Louis kau pasangkan saja tali pada Kalungnya, jangan digendong. Mengerti?_ "

"Ne, memangnya Kyungsoo anak kecil apa? Sebentar lagi kan Kyungsoo mau jadi Ibu..."

" _Iya ibu muda, sebelum kau jadi ibu untuk bayi. Kau harus jadi ibu yang baik untuk Louis dulu, mengerti? Sudah ya, Oppa tutup telfonnya. Besok Oppa pulang, Bye bye untuk baby juga._ "

"Ya, Bye bye." Setelahnya sabungan telfon diputus oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kemudian memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tali yang biasanya dipakai untuk dikaitkan pada kalung Louis saat akan berjalan jalan.

.

"Selamat datang nona Kyungsoo, anda mau menjemput Louis?" Sambut sang pemilik toko saat Kyungsoo memasuki toko pet shop miliknya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menjawab sang pemilik toko.

"Ya, aku mau mengambil Louis. Aku juga mau membeli makan untuk Louis, tapi nanti langsung dikirimkan saja kerumahku. Aku tak kuat mengangkatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo saat si pemilik toko mulai mengaitkan tali yang dibawa Kyungsoo pada Louis, si pemilik toko mengusap kepala Louis kemudian beranjak kearah meja kasir dan mulai menghitung biaya perawatan serta harga makanan yang akan dikirimkan ke rumah Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Makanannya mau dikirimkan jam berapa, nona Kyungsoo?" Tanya si pemilik toko.

"Umhhh, jam 4 sore saja." Kemudian si pemilik toko menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayar oleh Kyungsoo, selesai membayar Kyungsoo kemudian langsung berjalan kearah kiri menuju gerai milik bibi Go.

.

"Lou, tunggu disini ya. Aku mau masuk kedalam dulu, hanya lima menit." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Louis, kemudian mengikat tali yang mengait dengan kalung Louis pada tiang didekat tenda gerai bibi Go. Kebetulan saat akan masuk bibi Go keluar dari gerainya.

"Eh, Kyungsoo? Kau sedang apa, mau membeli sesuatu?" Tanya bibi Go, penjual makanan kaki lima langganan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Bibi Go? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja mau masuk. Aku mau membeli Tteokppoki, aku lapar. Hehehe"

"Tteokppoki? Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Kemudian bibi Go kembali masuk kedalam tenda gerainya, mengambilkan pesanan Kyungsoo. Ia juga mengambil beberapa Tempura untuk Louis, ia tahu Louis sangat suka tempura kaki gurita.

"Nah ini Tteokppoki untuk ibu hamil, dan ini Tempura untuk Louis anjing penjaga ibu hamil." Ucap bibi Go seraya mengusap kepala Louis.

"Terimakasih bibi Go, berapa harganya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah mau menutup geraiku. Aku akan pergi ke Yanggu nanti malam, jadi menutup gerai lebih cepat." Kata bibi Go sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis kecil yang selalu membeli Tteokppoki di gerainya sekarang akan segera menjadi seorang ibu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Dan hanya di jawab anggukkan oleh bibi Go.

"Ya sudah, Kyungsoo-ya bibi pergi dulu ya. Louis, jaga Kyungsoo yang baik ya!" Dan dijawab gonggongan oleh Louis. Bibi Go tertawa renyah kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Lou, ayo ke taman. Aku bosan dirumah mari jalan-jalan."

.

Belum ada satu keliling Kyungsoo berjalan, ia sudah marasa kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman sambil memakan Tteokppoki pemberian bibi Go. Louis berbaring dengan kepala bertumpu di paha Kyungsoo, diatas bangku taman. Kyungsoo menyerahkan satu stik tempura kaki gurita kehadapan Louis, yang langsung dimakan oleh Louis.

"Kyungsoo?!" Teriak seorang wanita dari samping kiri Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun Unnie?!" Sahut Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang gadis berlari kearahnya, menggeser tubuh Louis dan langsung duduk di tempat tadi Louis berbaring. Louis menggonggong tidak terima atas perlakuan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Diam kau anjing pemalas!" Hardik Baekhyun pada Louis, yang langsung duduk disamping kaki Kyungsoo. "Kyung-ie, aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah hamil! Baru satu bulan sih, tapi aku sangat bahagia sekali!" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Unnie, tetap cerewet. Seharusnya Unnie jangan terlalu aktif, sekarang Unnie harus berhati-hati saat akan melakukan sesuatu." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya saat diberi petuah oleh Kyungsoo, ia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo tapi kenapa malah dia yang diberi petuah?

"Kau sendiri, sedang hamil kenapa malah berjalan-jalan sendiri ditaman, eoh?!" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, Unnie-nya ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih tak ingin kalah, meskipun ia kecolongan oleh Kyungsoo perihal menikah dan kehamilan.

"Chanyeol Oppa sedang pergi ke Busan, aku harus menjemput Louis di pet shop sekalian mau membeli Tteokppoki. Lagi pula aku bosan sendirian dirumah, Unnie sendiri? Kenapa jalan-jalan sendirian, mana Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Suami ku masih bekerja Kyung, hahhh aku merindukan Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukan Luhan Unnie, ayo pergi kerumah Luhan Unnie!" Ajak Kyungsoo seraya mengapit lengan kanan Baekhyun.

"Luhan tidak ada di Korea apalagi Seoul, ia sedang di Jepang. Luhan dan Taeoh dibawa Kai ke Jepang, katanya sih ada urusan bisnis. Bulan depan baru pulang." Kyungsoo melepas tangan Bekhyun dengan lesu, terakhir ia bertemu dengan Luhan itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat pernikahan Luhan dengan Kim Kai, salah satu junior dan sahabat Chanyeol di Seoul University.

Baekhyun sendiri baru menikah 3 bulan yang lalu bersama Oh Sehun, tetangga sekaligus senior Kyungsoo di SHS.

"Aku sangat merindukan Luhan Unnie," dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka hanya pernah melihat Taeoh satu kali, itupun hanya difoto yang dikirimkan Luhan lewat akun sosial medianya.

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, sudah jam 3 sore. Ia harus segera pulang, setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun ia langsung pergi dengan terus menuntun Louis.

Saat sampai didepan pagar rumahnya, ia melihat Ibu mertua serta kakak iparnya tengah menunggu didepan pintu.

"Eomma, Unnie maaf tadi Kyungsoo sedang membeli Tteokppoki. Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tidak, kami tidak menunggu lama. Kami baru sampai dan kau sudah datang, oh? Ada Louis juga." Kemudian terdengar suara gonggongan Louis, Kyungsoo melepaskan tali yang terkait dengan kalung Louis dan menggangtungnya di belakang pintu.

"Kau sudah tidur siang belum, sayang?" Ucap ibu Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo itu masih mungil seperti dulu, jadi tidak lebih tinggi dari ibu Chanyeol ataupun kakak Chanyeol.

"Belum," kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu, rambut panjang kelamnya ikut bergoyang seirama dengan kepalanya. Louis mendekat kearah Kyungsoo kemudian berbaring disamping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri mulai berbaring diatas sofa ruang tengah didepan TV. Ia mulai mengantuk, dan sepertinya 2 jam cukup untuk mengobati rasa kantuknya.

"Jangan tidur disitu Kyungsoo, cuci muka dan kakimu dulu. Setelah itu baru tidur dikamarmu, nanti Louis juga akan menemanimu." Kata Yoora, Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Ia akan cuci muka dikamar saja, biar bisa langsung tidur. Dan Louis sedari tadi hanya mengekor Kyungsoo.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit, dan Kyungsoo sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang baru secuil. Louis entah menghilang kemana, mungkin turun untuk makan. Saat baru bangkit dari ranjang pintu kamar terbuka, itu Yoora.

"Kau sudah bangun? Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum makan malam, akan Unnie siapkan air hangatnya." Kemudian Yoora langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kyungsoo mandi. "Air hangatnya sudah siap, mandilah." Kata Yoora saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Terimakasih Unnie, maaf Kyungsoo pasti samgat merepotkan Unnie dan Eomma." Dan Yoora hanya menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah gelengan, sudah kewajibannya menjaga Kyungsoo selama Chanyeol tidak ada.

.

Makan malam sudah berlalu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Yoora dan Ibu Chanyeol juga sudah pulang. Kyungsoo sudah merasa kebosanan, menonton TV pun yang ada hanya drama yang terlalu melankolis. Kyungsoo melirik Louis yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk, sepertinya ia harus tidur sekarang.

"Lou, ayo ke kamar kita tidur. Kau temani aku ya." Louis hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gonggongan meniyakan ajakan Kyungsoo.

Saat sampai di kamarnya dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo malah duduk diatas ranjangnya bersender pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengelus kepala Louis yang bergelung nyamang diatas ranjang, selama Chanyeol pergi Kyungsoo hanya ditemani tidur oleh Louis.

Nama Louis sendiri diambil dari nama Amerika Chanyeol, Louis Park. Yang memberi nama memang Kyungsoo, umur anjing Golden red river itu sudah sekitar 2 tahun. Louis berbeda dengan anjing yang dibawa Chanyeol saat pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo, anjing yang dibawa Chanyeol itu sudah mati karena umur yang sudah tua terlebih lagi ada tumor yang menyerang liver anjing tersebut. Dan Louis dibeli saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke duapuluh, hadiah dari Chanyeol meskipun saat itu Chanyeol sedang ada di Amerika.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk berbaring di samping Louis dan mulai tidur, lelah juga. Mulai besok rumah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan kembali ramai karena Chanyeol sudah pulang.

Meskipun Kyungsoo menyukai ketenangan namun, sekarang ia lebih suka rumahnya yang ramai akan cerita yang selalu di bawa Chanyeol sepulang dari bekerja.

Karena keramain yang Chanyeol buat adalah tempat Kyungsoo untuk berenang diantara cinta yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai itu.

 **THE END**

.

 **A/N** : Aloha~

Kembali lagi dengan 2nd sequel dari 'Write to the Letter' hhaha ternyata otak aku bisa sedikit berjalan setelah melihat beberapa orang yang masih maru review.

Jangan protes aku karena judul dengan isi yang tidak singkron, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti lagu 'Love Talk'. Tapi lagu itu sangat enak untuk didengarkan saat mood sedang bagus, apalagi untuk kalian yang sedan fallin' in love.

Dan untuk Squishypenguin, maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kamu tentang fict yang sesuai dengan 'I am not the only one' dari Sam Smith. Mungkin nanti akan aku buat, tapi tidak di fict ini. Bisakah jelaskan bagaimana karakter yang kamu inginkan, aku harap itu Chansoo atau setidaknya Hunkai.

Satu lagi untuk yang review di Chap1 dan bilang kalau selain vote juga ada penilaian lain aku juga tahu, masalahnya adalah memangnya artis yang seharusnya menang tidak ikut di perhitungkan?

Lalu untuk yang bilang kalau Raline Shah memang diundang di MADE aku juga tahu kalau dia di undang, masalahnya adalah saat di MAMA. Kalau dia diundang kenapa hanya dia yang beritanya sampai permukaan dan datang bersama temannya, sementara artis lain yang 'pasti' mengundang juga tidak muncul kepermukaan? Lagi pula salahsatu senior aku, bilang bahwa tiket di MAMA sudah di pas hanya untu dijual. Tapi tidak tahu juga, yasuh lah lagipula sudah berlalu untuk apa dipermasalahkan bukan?

Yang pasti aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang baca bahkan sampai repot-repot follow, favo, dan review.

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !**

 **AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN ! ! ! !**

p.s: adakah yang mau bantu aku cari nama anak untuk mereka berdua?

 **The Fucking day ever, 19 Jan 2016.**


	4. 1024 Days with Louis

Tittle: 1024

Writer: OShendyF

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo, Other. And a Dog.

Genre: General & Romace

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast belong to **GOD**. Story line is mine.

Warning: GS!Kyungsoo, Typo, AU, and manymore.

 **#BGM** : Davichi - Turtle | Koyote - 1024 | Winner - Sentimental | BigBang - Sober | Turbo - We (ft. , Jessi) | Heize ft. Jessi, Wheesung (Prod. by Verbal Jint) - Me, Myself and I | Turbo - Happy Birthday to You

.

Don't Like, just Don't Read

Pagiarism is not my style.

.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

.

07:15 AM

Kyungsoo menggeliat diatas kasurnya dan Chanyeol, ia duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengucek matanya perlahan. Tunggu, kemana Chanyeol? Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tak begitu terlalu perduli dimana keberadaan Chanyeol, ia meraih kalender diatas nakas. Melihat sekarang tanggal berapa, 4 Oktober. Dan Kyungsoo melihat sebuah tanda diantara tanggal 4 Oktober tersebut, ' _10_ _24 days with Louis_ '. Kira kira itulah yang dilihat Kyungsoo.

1024? Louis? 4 Oktober? Kyungsoo yang belum sadar sepenuhnya jadi bingung sendiri. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk turun dengan berhati hati, usia kandungannya sudah sekitar 6 bulan. Lebih baik ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan bertanya ada apa dengan tanggal 4 Oktober, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

.

"Chan-Oppa." Panggil Kyungsoo saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di tangga terakhir, Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang memasakpun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan apron hot pink berenda miliknya.

Sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah pindah rumah empat bulan yang lalu kedaerah perumahan yang cukup tenang dan mewah. Sebelumnya mereka masih tinggal diapartemen Chanyeol, tapi rumah mereka yang sekarangpun tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya berjarak 4 Block. Apartement Chanyeol itu di Block G, sementara rumahnya yang sekarang di Block B. Apartementnya dekat dengan jalur masuk jalan utama jadi agak berisik kalau siang atau pagi hari, sementara rumahnya sekarang di daerah yang agak ujung dan cukup jauh dari jalan utama namun lebih dekat dengan petshop langganan Kyungsoo. Mereka pindah bukan dengan alasan apartement yang kumuh, tidak samasekali apartement Chanyeol itu mewah. Bahkan kamar apartement Chanyeol itu cukup luas, bahkan bertingkat dua. Mereka pindah karena kamar apartement Chanyeol ada di lantai 6 dari sepuluh, dan cukup berbahaya kalau terjadi gempa. Meskipun gedung apartementnya memiliki sistem pencegah gempa, tapi tetap saja. Baiklah, mari hentikan sekedar informasi ini.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Kebetulan sekali sarapannya sebentar lagi siap, duduklah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan untuk Kyungsoo duduk, ia akan mengangkat sup ayam jahe dengan tambahan kerang dulu.

Selain sup ayam jahe dengan tambahan kerang ada juga kulit ayam tepung goreng, kulit ayam itu sisa dari ayam yang dikuliti Chanyeol untuk sup ayam jahe. Sayang bila dibuang, lagi pula Kyungsoo juga suka kulit ayam goreng. Ada juga kimchi yang rasanya tak terlalu pedas untuk Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mempersiapkan semuanya hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Meskipun sekarang Chanyeol bisa dibilang sibuk karena pekerjaanya sebagai seorang penyanyi, namun ia tetap meluangkan waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah mengambil job diluar kota hingga berminggu-minggu, tidak termasuk dengan pekerjaannya saat di Busan. Saat Kyungsoo belum mengandung biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajak Kyungsoo ikut serta, sekalian liburan katanya.

Saat Kyungsoo baru duduk di meja makan, Louis menghampirinya dan langsung naik keatas kursi disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Louispun langsung mengelus kepala dan leher Louis yang berbalutkan kalung emas 12 karat, hadiah dari Kyungsoo untuk ulang tahun pertama Louis. Louis menggonggong kemudian menumpukan kepalanya kepaha Kyungsoo, sesekali ia akan melesakkan kepalanya kearah perut buncit Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Louis turun! Kau mengganggu Kyungsoo, kemari aku akan menuangkan makanan juga untukmu." Louis yang mendengar kata makanan dan mengendus aroma makanan kesukaannya pun langsung turun dari bangku disamping Kyungsoo, mengikuti Chanyeol dan mengonggong dengan bahagia. Setelah Louis mendapatkan makanannya saatnya Chanyeol dan istrinya untuk makan, bangun pukul enam pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol. Biasanya ia bergadang untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu, tapi selama sebulan kedepan ia tidak memiliki job apapun. Jadi, apa salahnya membantu istri mungilnya itu?

"Sayang, mau ku suapi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo, duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Louis. Ia mengambil mangkok kecil kemudian memasukan nasi, mengambil mangkok lain dan menuangkan sup didalamnya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, Chanyeol lebih mirip seperti seorang pengasuh ibu hamil daripada seorang artis yang tengah mengurus istrinya yang hamil. Salahnya sendiri yang tidak melepaskan apron hot pink berenda miliknya.

Chanyeol mulai mengambil sedikit daging ayam langsung dari panci, meniupinya perlahan setelah dirasa tak terlalu panas ia menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan daging ayam itu. Tak perlu ditanya rasanya, masakkan Chanyeol memang enak.

"Kau mau kuahnya, sayang?" Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan daging ayam. Bedanya ia mengambil kuah dari mangkok yang sudah tak terlalu panas, kemudian menyuapi Kyungsoo lagi. "Oppa tidak makan?" Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan memasukan sesendok nasi dengan tambahan ayam kedalam mulutnya, merasa diperhatikan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan intes. "Maaf sayang, Oppa juga makan. Tapi pakai wadah milikmu saja ya, kau juga disuapi Oppa jadi sekalian saja." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, Kyungsoo mau tanya. Tanggal 4 Oktober kenapa dilingkari?" Selesai berkata demikian, Kyungsoo langsung di sodorkan satu sendok sup yang langsung ia lahap. Chanyeol sedikit mengingat ada apa dengan tanggal 4 Oktober, ah! Ini hari ke 1024 Louis ada di dunia. Sengaja Kyungsoo memilih angka 1024, karena itu adalah angka tertinggi yang bisa Kyungsoo dapatkan dalam game 2048.

"Bukankah kau yang menandai tanggal 4 Oktober? Sekarang hari jadi Louis yang ke 1024 hari, kan?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk, ia baru ingat. Kalau begitu nanti ia akan membelikan hadiah untuk Louis.

"Kalau begitu nanti setelah mandi Oppa temani Kyungsoo ke pet shop, ya? Kyungsoo mau membeli hadiah untuk Louis." Dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol, ia juga akan membeli hadiah intuk Louis. Sekalian pulangnya akan pergi ke super market, membeli bahan makanan yang sudah mulai menipis dan sepertinya untuk peraiapan pesta juga.

"Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan acara sarapan kita, kemudian mandi bersama. Setelah itu membeli hadiah untuk Louis, sebelumya kita titipkan Louis dulu ke salon hewan agar ia lebih wangi dan tampan. Pulangnya kita ke super market dulu, baru bersiap siap untuk pesta ulang tahun Louis."

.

Kring!

Suara bel dari depan pintu pet shop langganan Kyungsoo berbunyi, mengintrupsi kegiatan si pemilik toko yang tengah membaca daftar pesanan di buku catatannya.

"Nona Kyungsoo, Tuan Chanyeol selamat datang. Mau menitipkan Louis?" Tanya si pemilik toko, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol sedang melepaskan tali yang terkait dengan kalung Louis. Saat selesai melepaskan tali di kalung Louis, Chanyeol bangkit dan tersenyum kearah si pemilik toko.

"Mau dititipkan berapa lama nona Kyungsoo?" Tanya si pemilik toko pada Kyungsoo saat Louis mendekat kearahnya, sedari kecil Louis memang selalu dititipkan di toko ini. Jadi ia sudah terbiasa bahkan sudah mengenal si pemilik toko dengan baik.

"Hanya sampai pukul setengah enam sore nanti akan kami jemput Louis, tolong mandikan Louis dan beri shampoo yang banyak. Ia sangat bau karena kemarin menemani Chanyeol Oppa bermain basket." ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"ia juga harus rapi karena sekarang adalah hari jadinya yang 1024 hari. Kalau kau sempat mampirlah kerumah kami untuk merayakannya bersama, kami akan menunggu jam tujuh malam nanti." Lanjut Chanyeol kemuduan mereka berdua keluar dari pet shop setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada si pemilik pet shop.

.

At Gangnam's pet shop

"Kau mau membeli hadiah apa untuk Louis, Sooie?" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya mengelilingi area hewan peliharaan, sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin membeli anjing baru untuk menjadi teman Louis.

"Kyungsoo ingin membeli anjing Husky itu untuk Louis, boleh ya Oppa?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk salah satu anjing Husky berbulu putih bersih yang tengah bermain bersama seekor kucing persia berbulu putih.

"Boleh sayang, tapi kita beli yang betina ya." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan semangat, sengaja ia memilih anjing untuk hadiah Louis. Selama ini ia selalu melihat Louis kesepian jika tak ada Chanyeol dirumah, jika Louis di sampingnya Louis hanya terlihat seperti anjing pemalas. Hanya berbaring dan tak bergerak seaktif saat bersama Chanyeol, mungkin Louis terlalu mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Permisi," panggil Chanyeol pada manager toko hewan yang cukup besar tersebut. Kemudian Chanyeol berbincang dengan si manager, sepertinya membicarakan tentang anjing husky yang akan mereka beli. Tapi tatapan Kyungsoo tak pernah lepas dari anjing husky yang tengah berbaring dengan kucing persia diatas tubuhnya, anjing itu nampak tak terganggu sama sekali malah terlihat sudah biasa. Terbesit rasa kasihan dihati Kyungsoo jika seandainya ia hanya membeli anjing itu kemudian si kucing tak memiliki teman untuk bermain lagi, sepertinya anjing dan kucing itu memang sudah satu paket terlihat dari mereka yang satu kandang.

Setelah membulatkan tekad akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Chanyeol, menarik atensi Chanyeol yang masih berbicara dengan si manager toko. Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya, Kyungsoo hanya menunjuk kandang yang sama saat ia ingin membeli anjing baru. "Iya sayang kita akan membeli anjing Husky itu, tunggu sebentar ya."

"Bukan Kyungsoo ingin Kucing itu juga!" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas, tadi dia bilang ingin anjing kemudian sekarang ingin kucing.

"Baiklah, maaf tuan Song. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi membeli anjing husky itu, aku akan membeli kucing persia itu saja."

"Bukan, Oppa! Kyungsoo ingin keduanya!" Bentak Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang bilang bahwa hanya ingin membeli kucing. Jangan salahkan dia, Kyungsoo ingin Anjing tapi anak dalam kandungannya ingin Kucing.

"Aegimi yang ingin Kucing, kalau Kyungsoo ingin anjing. Titik. Kyungsoo ingin keduanya ada di rumah Kyungsoo sore ini juga!" Oh keinginan Aegimi, nama pangilan yang sengaja dipilih Chanyeol untuk anaknya nanti selama ia dan kedua orangtuanya belum menentukan nama yang tepat. Kyungsoo sedang ngidam, dan keinginan ibu hamil yang ngidam itu tak boleh di bantah. Lagipula mau Kyungsoo hamil atau tidak Chanyeol akan tetap memenuhi keinginan Kyungsoo, selama itu masih masuk akal.

"Baiklah, jangan marah sayang. Kita beli keduanya, ya?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo kemudian ia kembali berbincang dengan si manager toko, Kyungsoo sendiri ingin mengelilingi toko ini dulu sebentar. Mungkin ia ingin membeli yang lain seperti acessories, baju, atau mungkin kalung baru untuk Louis dan calon anjing dan kucing barunya. Saat Kyungsoo melewati bagian acsessories, ia melihat ada tiga kalung yang sepaket dan mirip. Bahannya dari emas putih, dan yang membuat Kyungsoo tertarik adalah ia bisa custom untuk mengukir nama hewan peliharaannya. Kalung itu hanya dijual satu dan ia harus mendapatkannya, namun saat akan mengambilnya ada tangan lain yang ikut mengambil kalung tersebut. Karena tangan Kyungsoo pendek, alhasil kalung tersebut diambil oleh orang lain. Ia sedih, ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan meja kasir, ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Kyungsoo ingin segera keluar dari toko ini, ia ingin langsung membeli kue dan hiasan untuk pesta Louis kemudian pulang saja.

"Sayang, kau ingin menamai apa anjing dan kucing barumu?" Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap heran kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat dua lembar sertifikat kepemilikan anjing dan kucing yang akan mereka beli.

"Karena anjingnya betina, Kyungsoo akan menamainya Louie. Dan untuk kucingnya, Kyungsoo akan menamainya Youl." Setelah selesai menandatangani setrifikat kepemilikan dan membayar, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dari toko tersebut.

.

At Gangnam's Cake Story Cafe

Saat baru memasuki toko kue, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disambut dengan beberapa bisikan, mungkin karena si penyanyi yang tengah naik daun menggandeng seorang wanita hamil yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Padahal dalam profil Chanyeol sudah tercantum bahwa Park Chanyeol telah menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Park Kyungsoo, dalam keluarga besar Park setiap anggota keluarga lelaki yang memiliki istri harus mengganti marga istrinya menjadi Park.

Tapi mungkin mereka yang membicarakan Chanyeol tak membaca profil Chanyeol dengan benar, lagi pula Chanyeol tak terlalu perduli.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya si kasir pada Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tengah sibuk melihat melihat kue basah yang tersedia di etalase kaca di hadapannya.

"Ya, saya ingin membeli kue tart ukuran besar satu. Tolong beri hiasan bergambar anjing, lilin dengan angka 1024 dan tulisan 'Happy 1024 days with Louis'. Ah, tolong macaroon tiga lusin. Kemudian red velvetnya dua loyang." Pesan Chanyeol pada si kasir yang tengah menuliskan pesanannya.

"Ada lagi tuan?" Tanya si kasir setelah selesai menuliskan pesanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sendiri bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang ingin membeli tiramisu dan cake in the jar. Setelah selesai menyebutkan pesanan tambahannya Chanyeol kemudian membayar pesanannya.

"Pesanannya ingin dibungkus sekarang atau diantarkan tuan?"

"Untuk tiramisu dan cake in the jarnya, di bungkus saja sekarang. Kalau untuk tart, red velvet, dan macaroonnya tolong dikirimkan saja pukul lima nanti." Kemudian si kasir menyodorkan sebuah kertas untuk ditulisi alamat yang dituju.

Setelah selsai dengan urusan cake, Chanyeol kemudian akan mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang dulu, setelah itu baru ke toko dekorasi dan terakhir ke super market.

.

Seluruh keperluan untuk pesta nanti malan sudah dibeli semuanya, bahkan dikursi belakang mobil Chanyeol ada 4 balon helium besar dengan bentuk angka. Kyungsoo yang minta dibelikan, katanya agar pestanya lebih ramai. Untuk tamu undangan, Chanyeol hanya mengundang keluarganya dan beberapa tetangga disekitar rumahnya dan Kyungsoo. Tetangga yang dipilihpun yang memiliki anak kecil, ada beberapa rekan satu profesi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun, kemudian ada juga Kai, Luhan dan anak mereka Taeoh.

Pesta hari jadi Luois yang ke-1024 hari memang terlihat seperti pesta ulang tahun pada umumnya, karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedari awal bertemu hingga menikah selalu bersama dengan seekor anjing. Jadi, jangan heran jika ada pesta yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol selalu memasukkan unsur atau tema hewan khususnya anjing.

Diperjalanan pulang tadi Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan kue tiramisunya tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuk, hingga ia tertidur dengan kue tiramisu dipangkuannya dan sendok didalam mulutnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia merapatkan mobilnya kesisi jalan untuk membersihkan sisa kue disekitar bibir Kyungsoo.

Saat sampai di rumah Chanyeol langsung menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka berdua, sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu lelah hingga tertidur sambil makan. Setelah mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo dengan daster rumahan yang ringan dan memarkirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol pergi ke pet shop untuk menjemput Louis. Ia ingin berjalan kaki, sekalian menyapa tetangga di sekitar rumahnya untuk datang di pestanya nanti malam.

.

Selesai menjemput Louis, Chanyeol meminta Louis untuk menemani Kyungsoo tidur sementara ia akan mendekor rumahnya untuk nanti malam. Satu setengah jam dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk mendekorasi rumahnya sedemikian rupa, cukup melelahkan tapi Chanyeol sangat puas dengan hasil dekorasinya. Beberapa menit kemudian kakak, ibu, serta ayah Chanyeol datang untuk membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan makan malam yang akan dihidangkan kepada para tamu undangan.

Setelah beberapa jenis makanan siap, pesanan Chanyeol dari toko kue sampai. Dan sampainya kue tersebut Kyungsoo turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah mengantuk bersama Louis disampingnya. Kyungsoo memandang sekitarnya yang telah didekorasi sepenuhnya, ada beberapa makan juga yang ia lihat disimpan diatas meja makan sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur berniat ingin membantu.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Sambut Chanyeol, orang pertama yang melihat Kyungsoo datang menuju arah dapur bersama Louis yang setia mengekor Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit terhuyung ketika berjalan Chanyeol memilih untuk menggendong Kyungsoo ke sofa diruang keluarga, itu lebih baik daripada melihat istrinya terjatuh secara tiba tiba. Saat duduk disofa Kyungsoo lebih memilih berbaring dengan bantal sofa sebagai pengganjal kepalanya, Louis sendiri sedang memakan kudapannya di depan TV yang menayangkan acara Pororo. Nanti kalau sudah selesai dengan kudapannya Louis pasti akan menghampiri Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo sendirian. Louis sedari kecil diajarkan oleh orang tua dan kakak Chanyeol untuk terus berada di samping Kyungsoo, menemaninya bermain ketika sendirian dan berjaga disampingnya saat Kyungsoo bersama orang asing yang tak dikenal.

Chanyeol datang dan langsung duduk disamping kepala Kyungsoo, sofa yang sedang dipakai tidur oleh Kyungsoo memang ukuran besar jadi masih cukup diduduki satu orang meski Kyungsoo sedang berbaring. Pengecualian jika Chanyeol atau kakak sepupunya Yifan dan paman Kyungsoo Choi Seunghyun yang berbaring, mungkin Kyungsoo akan lebih memilih duduk diperut sixpack mereka.

"Kau lapar tidak, mau kuambilkan buah dengan Youghurt kesukaanmu?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja menerima penawaran Chanyeol. Ia ingin ngemil, lapar tapi tak mau makan makanan berat. Chanyeol segera pergi ke dapur menyiapkan buah dengan Youghurt kesukaan Kyungsoo, kebetulan saat di supermarket tadi dia membeli beberapa buah segar untuk persediaan.

Saat sampai di dapur Chanyeol hampir saja menabrak kakaknya yang tengah membawa beberapa wadah berisi sup krim dengan makaroni, ia juga melihat ayahnya yang sedang memotong apel serta ibunya yang tengah sibuk dengan panci dan pan didepan kompor. Awalnya Chanyeol memang sedang membantu mereka, tapi ketika ibu Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang kesepian dan hanya memandangi Louis ibu Chanyeol meminta Chanyeol keluar dari dapur dan menemani Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak memperdulikan keadaan dapur yang ricuh, ia hanya berjalan santai kearah lemari es. Ia hanya akan mengambil beberapa jenis buah dan Youghurt rasa original, ia akan memotong buahnya di ruang Keluarga saja sekalian menemani Kyungsoo.

Saat sampai diruang keluarga Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain di karpet bersama Louis, untunglah Kyungsoo tidak tertidur lagi karena biasanya Kyungsoo tidur sampai jam makan malam.

kyungsoo yang sibuk menggelitiki Louis tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Louis mulang bangun dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakannya kaki depannya menumpu pada bahu Kyungsoo seperti ingin memeluknya, meskipun Louis cukup berat tapi Kyungsoo hanya membelas memeluknya saja. "Lou, turun dari bahu Kyungsoo. Kau itu gendut tidak ada kurus kurusnya sama sekali, lihatlah Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan menahan berat badanmu." Louis yang mendengar perintah Chanyeol hanya menurutinya, sementara Kyungsoo mendesah lega karena Louis sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sayang, ahh.." kata Chanyeol sambil meyodorkan sepotong buah dengan baluran Youghurt, Kyungsoo hanya melahapnya dengan semangat namun tetap meletakkan atensinya secara penuh pada Louis yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya. "Ummhh, manggo!" Sorak Kyungsoo saat tahu buah apa yang diamakannya, Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo. "Strawberry!" Kali ini buah merah dengan rasa manis yang tertutupi asam itulah yang Kyungsoo makan, Chanyeol hanya meyuapi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang terus meyorakkan apa buah yang dimakannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga suara bell depan rumah terdengar. "Sayang, tunggu sebentar ya. Oppa membuka pintu dulu, siapa tahu itu anjing dan kucing yang kau beli dari petshop tadi." Dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan seseorang dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo sedikit menengok dari celah bawah ketiak Chanyeol. Merasa bahwa usahanya tak kunjung berhasil akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri sang tamu yang datang, dan ternyata yang datang adalah pamannya Jiyong beserta istrinya Chaerin dan keponakan Kyungsoo Lee Haru. Haru bukan anak Jiyong dan Chaerin, mereka berdua hanya mengasuh Haru selama keduanya break dari dunia keartisan masing masing.

"Kyungsoo imooo! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Aegimi? Apa dia sehat? Apa aegimi makan dengan baik?" Dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, Haru memang anak yang hiperaktif. Sangat menyukai binatang berukuran besar kemudian memakan mereka terutama berbagai jenis ikan, tapi ia sangat membenci yang namanya laba laba karena takut ia akan dimakan oleh laba laba. "Haru, bermainlah dengan Kyungsoo imo dan Louis tapi jangan sampai Kyungsoo imo kelelahan ya. Unnie akan membantu didapur dulu dan Jiyong Oppa ada ditaman belakang bersama Chanyeol Samchon, arraseo?" Kata Chaerin pada Haru yang sibuk mengusik kegiatan Louis menonton TV. Jangan heran kenapa Haru memanggil Jiyong dengan Chaerin dengan panggilan kakak sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dipanggil paman dan bibi, salahkan sepupu kembar Haru Lee Seoeun dan Lee Seojun. Awalnya Haru memang memanggil Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan kakak tapi melihat sepupu kembarnya yang memanggil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan sebutan paman dan bibi, akhirnya Haru memanggil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan sebutan paman dan bibi juga. Padahal pada kenyataanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu lebih muda dari Jiyong dan Chaerin, tapi sepertinya Haru tak terlalu perduli.

Di halaman belakang, Chanyeol dan Jiyong sedang sibuk membuat api unggun. Karena kebetulan cuaca diluar rumah cukup bersahabat Chanyeol ingin camping dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang cukup luas, sudah lama ia tidak camping terutana sekarang Kyungsoo sedang hamil.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah untuk membantu Jiyong membuat api unggun dan memilih untuk membangun tenda dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, Kyungsoo juga akan ia ajak camping. Yang pasti tadi dia sudah memesan 2 kasur lantai dan satu kasur udara berukuran sedang untuk menjadi alas mereka tidur, Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko nantinya Kyungsoo sakit.

"Chan-Oppa, Jiyong Oppa kalian sedang apa?" Kyungsoo muncul dari dalam rumah dengan Louis disampingnya, tapi Louis langsung melesat mendekati Chanyeol yang mulai membuat tenda baru namun dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Louis memang memiliki tenda sendiri, namun tenda yang tengah dibuat Chanyeol berukuran sedikit lebih besar daripada milik Louis yang dulu.

"Oh, Sooie? Kemarilah sayang, lihat Oppa membuat tenda untuk kita camping. Sudah lama kan kita tidak camping bersama Louis, nanti juga akan ada Louie dan Youl." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, ia kemudian mendekat kearah Jiyong yang baru selesai membuat api unggun.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah mandi belum? Sekarang sudah hampir memasuki jam makan malam, pasti para tamu sebentar lagi datang." Kata Jiyong pada Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo belum mandi tapi dia tetap manis. Tapi rasanya kurang sopan jika mrnyambut tamu, sementara si pemilik rumah belum mandi.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jiyong yang sebelumnya, ia memang belum mandi. Chanyeol belum mengajaknya mandi, ia tak mau mandi jika tidak di temani oleh Chanyeol. Bukannya manja, tapi Kyungsoo merasa jika ia mandi sendiri rasanya ia belum mandi dengan benar benar bersih.

"Sayang, ayo mandi. Hyung, terima kasih ya mau membantuku membuat api unggun." Jiyong hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumah, ia mau kembali membantu didapur bersama Chaerin. Membantu menghabiskan makanan maksudnya, ia tak bisa memasak sama sekali.

.

18:47 PM

Saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo turun untuk menyambut tamu, ternyata sudah ada beberapa tamu yang datang. Hanya beberapa orang saja, tetangga yang paling dekat dengan rumah Chanyeol serta beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan Louis, Haru, serta si kembar Seojun dan Seoeon. Luhan, Baekhyun serta suami merekapun sudah datang bersama si kecil Taeoh yang malu-malu untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Berutunglah Taeoh yang diajak bermain oleh Haru, akhirnya ia bisa berbaur dengan yang anak lain. Yang paling mencolok diantara kawanan anak kecil itu adalah si kembar tiga dari apartement tempat Chanyeol tinggal dulu, si kembar tiga Song. Song Daehan yang berkarisma, Song Minguk yang suka ber Aegyo, serta si kecil Song Manse yang tak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo yang baru sampai diruang tengah yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang makan itu, langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Chanyeol sendiri berjalan kearah pintu masuk karena ada pengantar barang yang datang, barang dari petshop sudah sampai. Barang itu berupa satu kandang besar yang diberi pita berisi seekor anjing Husky dan kucing Persia serta satu kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi berwarna emas polos dengan tambahan pita hitam diatas kandang yang dibawa dengan troley khusus.

Saat pukul 19:10 PM, seluruh tamu yang diundang sudah datang. Chanyeol mulai memutar lagu 'Happy Birthday to You' yang dibawakan oleh Turbo. Semua orang juga mulai menyanyi hingga akhirnya lilin berbentuk angka 1024 ditiup oleh Haru, karena Haru duduk menyelip disamping Louis.

Akhirnya, semua orang memulai makan malam bersama sama. Suasana makan malam dirumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat ramai karena banyak orang terutama anak kecil yang sibuk sendiri, biasanya tak seramai ini namun Kyungsoo senang ada banyak orang yang makan malam di rumahnya. Setelah selesai makan malam, satu demi satu tamu undangan memberikan hadiah untuk Louis. Dan hadiah dari Kyungsoo diberikan, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kandang besar berisi dua hewan peliharaan baru sekaligus teman untuk Louis.

"Lou kenalkan, ini Louie." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada anjing Husky yang mulai mendekat kearah Louis. "Dan yang ini Youl," tunjuk Kyungsoo pada seekor kucing persia yang terus mengekori pergerakan si anjing Husky. "Mereka akan menjadi temanmu sekarang, jadi jangan bertengkar dengan mereka ya. Selamat hari jadi yang ke 1024 hari, Lou. Aku mencintaimu." Dan Louis hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gonggongan, Louis kelihatan sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman baru.

Kemudian giliran Chanyeol datang untuk memberikan hadiah pada Louis. "Lou, aku rasa hadiahku tak begitu berharga untukmu. Harganyapun tak lebih mahal daripada hadiah milik Kyungsoo, tapi semoga kau suka." Kemudian Chanyeol mulai membuka bungkusan kecil berwarna emas dengan pita hitam tersebut, isinya adalah tiga kalung emas putih yang telah diukir dengan nama 'Louis' di kalung yang paling besar, 'Louie' dikalung berukuran sedang, dan 'Youl' dikalung berukuran paling kecil. Kalung yang tadi dilihat oleh Kyungsoo di petshop, yang mengambil kalung itu memang Chanyeol.

"Oppa, itu kan kalung yang tadi mau Kyungsoo ambil! Kenapa malah Oppa yang membelinya? Oppa tidak adil!" Dengus Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol, bibirnyapun ikut mencebik lucu. "Kalau kau yang membeli kalung itu, lalu Oppa mau memberikan hadiah apa pada Louis? Jangan egois sayang." Ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo agar istri mungilnya itu tidak marah lagi, iapun mengecup pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Seluruh tamu undangan disana hanya bisa terkikik pelan karena tingkah pasangan muda itu, sungguh manis dan keanak kanakan.

Setelah bibirnya dikecup singkat oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya moodnya sudah kembali baik, moodswing Kyungsoo memang sangat unik ia akan -selalu kembali bahagia setelah dicium oleh Chanyeol. Kedua anjing dan satu kucing peliharaan Kyungsoo maju kehadapan Chanyeol untuk dipasangkan kalung baru. Yang pertama adalah Louis, setelah melepas kalung lamanya Chanyeol kemudian memasangkan kalung baru dengan bahan emas putih dengan ukiran nama Louis dibagian depan dan tanggal lahir kecil dibawah namanya dibagian belakang terdapat nama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sebagai identitas nama pemilik Louis. Begitu pula dengan kalung milik Louie dan Youl, hanya ukiran nama dan tanggal lahir mereka yang berbeda.

Pukul 9 malam, semua tamu sudah pulang. Bahkan si aktif Haru, sudah tertidur pulas. Yang menginap dirumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hari ini hanya orang tua dan kakak Chanyeol saja, yang lain memilih untuk pulang karena masih ada kegiatan lain untuk besok pagi. Chanyeol juga akan membersihkan rumahnya besok pagi saja, sementara Louis, Louie serta Youl sibuk memainkan hadiah milik Louis yang sebagian besar adalah mainan didalam tenda mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah masuk tenda dan tertidur pulas, hanya Chanyeol yang belum tidur. Ia akan masuk kedalam rumah dulu untuk mengambil selimut tambahan untuk Kyungsoo, sekalian mengambil beberapa hotpack.

Saat masuk kedalam tenda ia melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan mengucek matanya, sepertinya ia terbangun.

"Kenapa bangun, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, ia mulai mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan selimut yang dibawanya tadi. Ia juga mulai meremas hotpack yang dibawanya agar sensasi hangat dari hotpack itu terasa, ia memberikan satu kepada Kyungsoo untuk dipegang dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar hanya menuruti semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

Kyungsoo hanya beringsut mendekati Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya, Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukannya sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

"Sudah, sayang. Ayo tidur lagi, kau pasti capekan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggeser tubuhnya yang memenangku Kyungsoo medekati bantal, ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu kemudian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sepertinya memang sedang tak ingin jauh dari Chanyeol, sampai sampai saat Chanyeol baru membaringkan tubuhnya ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol bahkan kakinya menindin paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menolak apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya, selagi hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo membuatnya nyaman dan senang. Chanyeol selalu suka saat Kyungsoo manja kepadanya, terutama Kyungsoo akan manja dengan sedikit merajuk saat ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Sepertinya malam ini Chanyeol akan bermimpi indah, selamat malam semua.

 **END**

* * *

 **Info.**

1\. Aegimi: kalau untuk kalian yang menonoton The Return of Superman dari awal mungkin tahu apa itu Aegimi, aegimi itu sejenis ikan lele atau patin. Aslinya mah sih megi, tapi si aktif Haru yang memberi nama Aegimi. Jangan protes.

2\. Cara membaca nama Louis: ejaannya itu, Lu-is

3\. Cara membaca nama Louie: ejaanya Lu-i

4\. Cara membaca nama Youl: ejaan Yol/Yul

5\. Alasan kenapa aku nggak lasung memberi nama anaknya mereka adalah, di Korea sendiri anak yang baru lahir itu baru diberi nama saat si ibu sudah dalam kondisi stabil. Namapun harus atas persetujuaan orang tua keduabelah pihak, jadi maaf belum bisa memberi nama untuk anak mereka.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aloha~

Kembali dengan seri ke-4 dari 'WttL'! dan maaf aku belum Upload untuk request fict-nya kerena, uh jujur otak aku stuck banget di fict itu. Inginnya sih cepet di upload tapi yah mau gimana lagi kan?

Kalaupun nanti aku upload Chapther satunya, mungkin awal bulan depan. Mungkin.

Ya, udah. Gitu aja sih, makasih udah mau baca fict aku.

p.s: Untuk saran nama anak Chansoo masih terbuka lebar.

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !**

 **AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN ! ! ! !**

 **2Days after my Birthday, 28 February 2016**


	5. Sorry

Berapa lama ya aku Hiatus dari story ini? maaf ya buat kalian yang nungguin story ini update tapi begitu aku dateng aku malah bukan kasih update, aku cuman mau kasih sedikit pengumuman lagi, dan yeh ini bukan berita bagus.

Aku bakan discontinued story ini, fdan pasti beberapa diantara kalian bakan menanyakan;

 **"Terus endingnya gimana?"**

 **"Terus lahirannya gimana"**

 **'Terus nasibnya kita yang nungguin ampir dua taun giman** a:("

Tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget sama kalian, untuk ending ini bkal dibuat open-end alias akhir dari cerita ini bisa dideskripsikan sesuai keinginan kalian. kalian bisa mengimajinasikan sendiri kehidupan keluarga Chansoo seperti apa selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf buat segala kekecewaan yang kalian tanggung atas semua berita ini. Maaf semuanya.

with regrets,

OShendyF (kkuldawn)


End file.
